


Collusion

by Pherae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Armorplay, Estinien is possessed again, M/M, Romance, Smut, nidhogg is sorta there but not really, this is very shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherae/pseuds/Pherae
Summary: The wyrm was ever deceitful, and now with Estinien as his vessel, it was hard for Aymeric to not give in.Ah, how shameless he was...





	Collusion

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a very shameless fic on my part and I don't write smut very often, so hopefully it's passable. 
> 
> we're in stormblood and I'm still tormenting Aymeric, I won't ever leave him alone in case you're curious

Aymeric stared closely at the man before him, the way his warped crimson armor shined in the light of the moon above forcing his eyes to remain focused on him, and only him. The soft white light danced almost too beautifully across the plating, but still eluded his face to shadow. Until tonight, the lord commander was unknowing dragon’s blood could even appear to be so beautiful when it covered metal. 

There was an odd attraction to it, but not one he would voice.

Not to the one before him, at least; not now.

Soon feeling akin to a cornered lamb with the odd silence that drew throughout the room, Aymeric spoke, keeping his voice biting and sharp. The bark of a commander. “Why have you come here?” 

A simple question, and Estinien - _no, Nidhogg_ \- chuckled, stepping away from the window he had entered through. It was alarming enough that the wyrm knew exactly which one in Aymeric’s chambers was unlocked, and moreso that he arrived at the time of night Estinien would normally greet him by. Too familiar, yet too strange; it was unnerving, and he was certain it showed by the way his skin prickled with goosebumps.

A low rumble of a voice followed, nearly a growling laugh as Estinien replied. “To see _you._ Was that not obvious?” 

The response caught Aymeric off guard, and his brow knitted. “...For what purpose?”

Estinien - _Nidhogg,_ he need remind himself - drew closer, and Aymeric took two steps back, followed by three. Soon, he found his back to a wall, his hand fumbling for purchase against the nightstand beside his bed. Naegling was on the other end of the room, and his eyes immediately flicked to the blue blade resting against the wall beside the door. If he was just fast enough, perhaps he could- 

“Calm yourself. I am not here to do unto you harm.” Riddled with doubt, Aymeric met the wyrm’s gaze again, and he found himself staring up at the puppeted man before him. Estinien was still taller than him, of course, and while previously they quipped jokes about it… now, it served only to make him menacing as he loomed over the raven-haired elezen.

Aymeric swallowed hard, frozen in place as Estinien’s helmed head lowered closer to him, until he could nearly feel the other man’s breath against his cheek. Part of him dared not breathe. A cold chill washed through his veins, fingers curling tight against the aged wood of the nightstand. He wasn’t pinned down by the wyrm in any form, but Fury he felt as if he even thought of moving, he’d be torn in half.

“Why is it his thoughts are so clouded by you? ‘Tis only you that I see within his mind as he lies dormant.” Aymeric flinched. A chilled gauntlet was now at rest on his cheek, feeling like an icecube on his warmed skin. “What are you to him?”

The way Estinien’s body pressed close to his own was enough to make Aymeric squirm with a quiet noise of disapproval. This wasn’t his lover. It was his body, but it wasn’t him, and he needed to keep that in mind.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, Aymeric still flushed when he felt Estinien’s lips touch his ear in a soft, hesitant kiss, almost as if testing the waters.

“Such a matter should not concern you, wyrm.” Aymeric growled, trying his best to sound strong even through the uncomfortable closeness they now shared. Estinien was so close he could feel the chill radiating off his armor, touching his clothed body and making him shiver. 

A hum was all he was given in response. A hum as Estinien pulled his head back and that gauntlet left Aymeric’s cheek in favor of pulling his helm from his head. Soft white hair cascaded from the weathered crimson protectant, and the lord commander couldn’t help but take a moment to admire him.

Estinien’s hair was still disheveled as it framed his face, bringing forth his tired steel eyes that were now a burning red. A color that matched the jagged lines that ran along his cheeks, down his neck and yet further, Aymeric could only imagine. He was beautiful, even still, and a pang of guilt shook the raven’s heart at even thinking him to be such in the state he was in. 

Guilt made Aymeric’s head turn to look away, his once fearful expression being replaced by something pained. When the crimson gauntlet grabbed his chin and forced his head back around, he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t need to stare at that smirk. The one Estinien always wore.

“Look at me.” 

Aymeric ignored the wyrm’s request, deeming him to hold no power over him, even if he used Estinien’s voice. 

Or, so he thought. 

“Look at me, Blue.”

Aymeric’s breath hitched. Of course he would know that nickname. If he had searched Estinien’s thoughts and memories, he’d know everything about the lord commander. Including their quiet nicknames of adoration for one another.

Slowly, his eyes of sharp frozen blue opened to greet the other man, albeit only halfway. It hurt to even look at him. Aymeric wanted nothing more than to embrace him, to hold him like he used to when he’d come to visit after a long time away… but he knew he couldn’t. Knew he _wouldn’t._

That was when Estinien leaned forward, proving him wrong once more as the puppeted dragoon coiled his arms around Aymeric and pulled him against his body. A soft gasp left the raven, his breathing increasing to a near ragged level as he fought his emotions - fought the fear, the sorrow, the need for the other man. His fingers twitched, and his arms slowly rose halfway, but froze before they could cling to the other.

Aymeric waited a long while, wanting to see if perhaps Estinien would cease resting his head against his shoulder and holding him so tightly that his armor was pressing red indents into his skin through cloth. He wanted to see if perhaps this was just a ruse. If he was going to find a knife plunged into his back after a moment’s time.

...But nothing came. 

It was just a hug, and with a quiet, defeated whimper, Aymeric finally broke.

Raising his arms, he hugged Estinien back, clung tight to him like this actually _was_ him. It wasn’t Nidhogg. The dragoon was fine and in his arms, cradling each other like they had many times in the past. Gods, it hurt his heart, and Aymeric exhaled a shaking breath as he pressed his face to the other man’s neck. 

“Estinien…” Aymeric breathed, the hand trailing through his dark curls managing to earn a pleased sigh. His own voice was quiet, hesitant as he spoke. “Do you feel this, dear heart?”

Again, no answer came. 

As Aymeric reluctantly pulled his head back, he looked into the deep crimson eyes that stared back. He rose a hand to lightly trail the pads of his fingers along the red lines that stained his dragoon’s cheeks. Watched as the other man didn’t move away or even flinch, and it confirmed to him that at least they didn’t cause him pain. 

For once during this night, Aymeric gave a small smile.

“I miss you.” The lord commander spoke again, at war with his own heart as to what he should do. He knew what he wanted, but… would it be right to take it, with Estinien in this state? “I still love you.”

Aymeric’s inner question was answered when Estinien suddenly shifted, his crimson eyes falling shut as their lips gently met. It caused a great deal of surprise for the lord commander, but he didn’t allow himself to hesitate as he pressed back against him. Deepened the kiss, parting his lips in offering as the dragoon’s gauntlet tangled in his dark curls once more, Aymeric gave himself over. 

It was a kiss that was moreso desperate than it was loving. A play of tongues as Estinien kissed him deeper than he could ever remember him doing, the lord commander’s hands struggling to find purchase on his crimson armor just to keep himself grounded. He needed this. He needed this so badly, and so he took, allowing the other man to kiss and bite at his lips and do whatever else he pleased.

It was telling enough how much he enjoyed this by the small sounds of approval that rumbled Aymeric’s throat, a soft gasp leaving him at a particularly hard bite to his lower lip. 

Estinien was admiring him as he pulled back, Aymeric could easily tell. The dragoon’s lips were curled into a smile, taking in the sight of the needing commander in his arms, of the way his lips were bruised and his cold eyes were alight with warmth. Not that Estinien looked much different, of course, and for that Aymeric was somewhat glad.

“What do you wish for, dear one?” Aymeric asked, his eyes searching the cold crimson ones that seemed to stare into his very soul. It was exciting, somehow. He felt his body heating, responding eagerly to the way the dragoon only _stared,_ speaking not a word. “You needn’t ask. Just… take.”

There was a pause after those words. An eerie silence as Estinien’s brow rose and he seemed to draw into contemplation. For a moment, Aymeric feared he was about to reject him - that Nidhogg was simply toying with him and this was all a massive ruse to get him to lower his guard into vulnerability.

Yet when he was guided to the bed and gently laid against the mattress, Aymeric knew otherwise. 

Estinien climbed atop him, and once again their lips met. Aymeric responded eagerly, but kept himself still as a cold hand trailed from his cheek to his neck. It swept across his body, touching him through cloth and leaving him burning with a nervous excitement. 

Could Estinien even _remove_ his armors? Was it possible, with the way Nidhogg’s eyes were melded to them? Aymeric had many questions, but they only emerged in the form of gasps of delight as those lips touched his neck and bit hard enough to mark.

Whispers of his lover’s name tumbled over his reddened lips as Estinien’s hand worked under his shirt. The dragoon was oddly thorough, trailing the tips of his gloved fingers over each dip in muscle, over every scar he could remember, and when they finally pushed Aymeric’s shirt up enough to meet the hardening buds on his chest, the lord commander gave a quiet moan. He toyed with them, flicking and pinching as he licked a thin trail up the lord commander’s neck, leaving him squirming and groaning below him.

Gods, Aymeric’s body felt like it was nearly alight with flame. His breathing was uneven, trying so hard to remain stable as the dragoon touched and explored him. It was impossible for him to remain calm. His pants were soon undone and pulled to his knees, his underclothes along with them, and his erection sprung forth as it was freed.

The lord commander was bare and vulnerable to the dragoon’s eyes, his fingers curling tight into the bedsheets below. Estinien was examining him, drawing far enough away to rake his crimson eyes over the shivering body below him. It was exciting, in its own right; Aymeric was akin to a pinned prey, and he knew it. 

Knew it, and accepted it.

Accepted _this,_ and didn’t hesitate to show his approval with a moan as a heated gauntlet wrapped around his erect length and began a slow pump.

“Estinien… by the Fury, I…!” Aymeric didn’t have words, and the only ones he had came out choked, stopped by a shuddering gasp. His mind was a deep haze of halted thoughts and willing acceptance, words becoming only a babble as he tried to force them. Outright desire fueled his body, and his hips fell prey as they began to buck against Estinien’s hand.

The lord commander’s mind was shutting down, his body surrendering to the pleasure of his lover as he rewarded him with moans and gasps of delight. 

It spurred the dragoon onwards, and the moment Aymeric gave a particularly loud moan was when Estinien groaned in return, pulling his free hand down to unhitch the armor from his hips. 

“Aymeric…” 

The raven looked at Estinien then, his pleasure-hazed eyes nearly wide. Had he heard that right? Had Estinien spoken his name? His heart was blooming with love, with sheer hope that maybe, perhaps this was all the dragoon’s doing, and that Nidhogg had no control over him here. 

It made Aymeric smile so wide, chuckling as Estinien moved over him once the armor was gone from his hips and his pants pulled down. He stared up at those half-lidded eyes, committing to memory the sight of the dragoon flushed and panting as he loomed over him on his hands and knees. It was beautiful, and finally Aymeric moved a hand from the sheets to cup his lover’s cheek.

“Have me, my dearest dragoon.” Aymeric whispered, motioning his head towards the drawer of the nightstand. Estinien followed with his eyes, and didn’t hesitate to shift and fumble through it in search of the oil. 

It was the final bout of acceptance he needed to show, and when Aymeric parted his legs fully to allow Estinien further access, the dragoon didn’t hesitate to take it.

The lord commander wanted to ask his lover if it would be possible to remove his gloves, but before he could, a finger was already within him. Aymeric gasped at the sudden intrusion without warning, but it was one he was used to. Estinien rarely gave warnings, unless he was feeling particularly lazy and slow during their lovemaking.

The dragoon did, however, lean down to kiss him as he prepared him. It helped Aymeric stay settled through the initial pain of him being stretched and prepared, a heavy huff of breath leaving him as a second would enter. He’d be prepared as the other man saw fit, back arching up to meet him with a muffled moan of his lover’s name when Estinien would curl his fingers and touch the bundle of nerves that would make him see stars. 

It was hard to hold on. Aymeric was already so erect and needing, he felt the tide getting ready to crash down. He sought to warn him, reaching to paw at his armor to try to pry Estinien away, but to little avail. The dragoon was practically glued to him, working his fingers in him in a steady thrust as he kissed him hard with teeth and tongue. 

Aymeric whimpered, his length twitching as he shook and tried so desperately to get Estinien to pull away.

It was pointless.

Another curl of his finger lead to a hard press against that spot within Aymeric, and it sent the lord commander over the edge. Estinien pulled his head back at that moment, watching the elezen below him writhe and howl in pleasure, and to add to it, he curled his gauntlet around his erection and pumped in time with his fingers. Nothing but babbles came from the raven’s mouth, his mind and body so pleasured he couldn’t even _think._

The dragoon drew his orgasm out for as long as he was able, and when Aymeric was finished spending himself on his torso, he slumped against the bed. With frozen eyes softly shut, he turned his head to the side, mumbling an incoherent phrase of adoration as warm lips assaulted his damp neck with kisses and licks. A wave of relaxation took him, but he knew Estinien wasn’t done with him yet.

Aymeric allowed the other elezen to grab his legs, hitching them up over Estinien’s shoulders when prompted, and he gave a delighted groan when his lover finally began to press into him. 

It felt just as he remembered. Estinien was unchanged down there as well, it seemed - thankful as he was for it. He was still his lover. Still his dragoon, and he rocked his hips against him as best he could when he began to piston into his entrance.

“Estinien… ah, dear heart…” Aymeric cooed, his voice a breathy whisper as he felt himself coming alive again. 

The lord commander’s arousal was near constant under the assault he was weathering. His arms were nearly boneless as he tried to lift them, tried to touch whatever parts of Estinien he could reach. From the cool surfaces of his stained armors to the softness of his cheeks, he gently caressed him as the dragoon had his way.

As he made him his again, after so long of being apart.

_“Mine.”_ The low growl of claim from Estinien was met with a shift in pace from his hips, pistoning harder into the lord commander below him. _“You are mine, Aymeric.”_

Aymeric sighed happily in response. A simple reply of acceptance, of “yours”, was enough to make Estinien give a low moan of his own, the blunt fingers of his gloves pushing red indents into Aymeric’s thighs. The raven was alive again. Erect and needing, and the heavy pace his lover had set was once more pushing him closer to the edge.

A grunt from Estinien and the twitching of his length within him was enough to tell Aymeric his dragoon was close.

Before Estinien tumbled, however, he grabbed hold of Aymeric’s length, eliciting a rather undignified whine from the lord commander’s throat. He wanted him to go first. Wanted him to fall again, in the throes of pleasure and passion. 

“Esti… Estinien… please…”

Aymeric obeyed.

“Estinien… I… I’m-!”

He gave Estinien what he wanted, and soon enough, he broke with a cry of his lover’s name.

Aymeric broke, and Estinien followed with a sharp snap of his hips. Losing himself inside the lord commander, marking and claiming him once more as he did so long ago. The raven only barely registered that Estinien was growling for him, whispering his name repeatedly as he thrusted heavily - erratically - into him as he released himself.

If Aymeric wasn’t tired before, he certainly was now. 

With blue eyes softly shut, his legs slipped from the dragoon’s shoulders as his body became boneless against the bed. It was hard to catch his breath, basking in the haze of afterglow that followed their coupling, and only the soft touch of Estinien’s lips against his own brought him back. Grounded him, and made him open his eyes halfway.

There was love in Estinien’s eyes. Warmth. It replaced the cold chill of his eyes prior, when they’d first began to speak.

“I see now.” Estinien spoke, in a voice all too familiar, but one not quite his own. Aymeric’s smile faltered into a slow frown. “Ah… I see now, why he thinks of you.”

The dark haired elezen turned his head to the side and shut his eyes. His heart felt confused. Broken, nearly.

It was Nidhogg all along.

Nidhogg, fooling him and taking the voice and appearance of his lover. Of course - Aymeric took a shuddering breath, as he bit back tears - of course… it never really was Estinien, was it? While he had given himself to his body, it was just that. What a fool he was to believe otherwise.

Aymeric said nothing, keeping his eyes shut, hoping the wyrm would simply believe him to have fallen asleep. He was vaguely aware of a softness wiping him down, cleaning his body, followed by the clank of armor as Estinien righted himself. They were both quiet, unspeaking until a soft blanket was pulled over Aymeric’s body.

“I will free him from your hold, wyrm.” The lord commander’s words were weak, so quiet he was unsure the other even heard them. “Even if it is my last act. I swear it.”

Those words were met only with a huff of a chuckle.

When Aymeric next opened his eyes, Estinien was gone, the soft fluttering of the curtains from the open window being the only indication he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> I guess Nidhogg understands now.


End file.
